User blog:TekstaE3/A bit of script for my fanon TV show
Hey, today i'l be showing off a little thing wrote for of my fanon shows Randsville. Here ya go *Fades to the McDilles siblings watching TV* Announcer on TV: And we're back to the thrilling conclusion of the three part Sharkman special! Jack: Oh boy this is going to be great! Announcer on TV: In the last part, Sharkman was about to die a painful death from being dipped in lava by the dreaded Octopusius. Will he be able to escape? ''' '''Jack: I hope Sharkman will defeat that stupid Octopus! Announcer on TV: Let's find out no--''' '''*Cuts to a title card saying BREAKING NEWS* Jack: *Angry* NO! How dare they cut to the stupid news! I'm going to call them to put back on Sharkman! Stephen: Wait look at this Jack! News Lady: President of America Billy Planten has unfortunely died after jumping out his window, trying to catch a dollar bill that had somehow flown out his window even though the weatherlady said there was no wind on the day Planten meant his fate. *Cuts to the police looking at a dollar bill strapped to a chair* News Lady: The police are now questioning the bill. Policeman: Ok Billy Bill Bill, what gave you the intention to fly out the window like a budgie flying out an open cage into the sunset? Dollar Bill: ... Policeman: Answer now! Dollar Bill: ... *Cuts to the News Lady* News Lady: It is said that the dollar is facing a death sentence. *Cuts to Sharkman* Anouncer on TV: Sorry kiddos for the interuption! We'll play the episode now! *Shows Sharkman* Jack: Thank god that we didn't miss Sharkman! Stephen: Yeah! and hang on, if the president is dead...we can try out for president! Jack: Yeah...we can actually! But we'll do that after Sharkman. Nothing beats Sharkman. Stephen: *Sighs* *Cuts to the McDilles going into a clothes store* Jack: Now before we can become canidates, we need fine clothing only the finest people wear! Stephen: Like the Queen? Jack: You want to wear a dress? Stephen: No! But isn't the queen a fine person? Jack: Yeah, but I meant men. Like, I don't know, Kraftwerk? Stephen: Red suits? Yeah i'd like that. *Jack sees something* Jack: *Points* Look at that! *We see two suits* Jack: Perfectly placed suits! *Runs to the suits and looks at the price tag* 5000 each? What a ripoff! Hang on... *Jack takes out a trusty sharpie pen and begins to modify both of the price tags* Jack: There we go! Stephen: How will this work? Jack: You'll see. *The siblings go to checkout* Checkout guy: Hello. Jack: Hello too, i'd like to buy this. Checkout guy: Ok. *Scans the suits* Ok that will be $10. *Jack gives $10* *The McDilles go out of the store* Stephen: Can't believe that worked... Jack: Be glad. Want to be in the awkward position of not having enough money? Not me. Stephen: I guess you're right... Hope you likey Category:Blog posts